Nerubian (3.5e Race)
Nerubian The Nerubian had a complex social organization, like ants or bees. The function of each individual was predetermined by genetics, as well by the subspecies they belonged to. Different types of Nerubian are referred to as castes with a life-long occupation and responsibility in society. Personality Most Nerubian are busy with daily affairs of their communities and affairs concerning the restoration of their heritage. An average Nerubian works to rebuild their broken kingdom, bearing in mind the idea that some day their race will rise and once again stand tall. Young Nerubian also frequently leave their homes in search for new knowledge on philosophy, magic and science. Adventurers, traders and explorers can also be found among older Nerubian, because in spite of the natural isolation of Nerubian’s communities they do need to communicate with the outside world. Physical Description Average Nerubian is of the same height as an average human, but its length is much bigger. Standing on six thin chitinous legs, each of them ending with a single spike, these arachnids share traits of a centaur in the fact, that the upper part of their body is humanoid. With two arms with two long-clawed fingers, an eight-eyed spider face and a series of mandibles only useful for eating, Nerubian are vastly different from most other races. Relations Few beings are aware of Nerubian's existence. During their contacts with other races they are often mistaken for unintelligent abominations, leading to hostilities with ignorant individuals, who portray them as monsters, or those hasty to attack. A growing need for supplies however forced them to open trade relations with any race willing to do business, but they nonetheless tend to sticking to the shadows. Alignment Nerubian are almost never good or chaotic. Lands In the world of Azeroth, all Nerubian hail the underground kingdom, located deep in the frozen continent of Northrend. This kingdom is known as Azjol'Nerub. As a result of the war and occupation, many Nerubian were forced to leave native world in pursuit to save their lives and the lives of their scions. Using scientific achievements of their race, many Nerubian left the Azjol'Nerub with large clutches of eggs. The descendants of these escapees settled in many worlds, preferring the deep cold cave for creating small communities. Religion Nerubian understanding of life is huge and so they produced a lot of literature on philosophy and arcane lore. Naturally fierce mind and will of Nerubian is always dedicated to wiping out anyone wishing to conquer them. So any religion and any worship are completely alien to them. Language Common, Nerubian, and any bonus languages. Names Nerubian speak by means of vibrating a version of vocal cords in their necks. Their mandibles produce sounds that are unattainable for non-insect creatures. Nerubian have an exotic combination of vowels and consonants that sound like clicks and squeaks. Common feature o their language one can find is in a specific syllable «zj». For example personal names: Hazu'Asnab, Azhuul'Mehab, and Krik'thir or place names: Azjol'Nerub, Ahn’Qiraj or Azj’Aqir. Racial Traits * +4 Intelligence, -2 Charisma, -2 Constitution, -2 Strength * Monstrous Humanoid: Nerubian are not affected by spells and spell-like abilities that target humanoids only, such as "hold person". * Large: As a Large creature, a nerubian takes a -1 size penalty to Armor Class, a -1 size penalty on attack rolls, a +4 size bonus on special attack (bull rushes, grapples, overruns, and trips) checks, and a -4 size penalty on Hide checks, but it uses larger weapons than humans use, and its lifting and carrying limits are twice of those of a Medium character. They have a space and reach of 10 feet. * Nerubian base land speed is 30 feet. It also has a climb speed of 15 feet. * Darkvision (Ex): A nerubian can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Darkvision is black and white only, but it is otherwise like normal sight, and a nerubian can function just fine with no light at all. * Natural Weapon: Nerubian have Natural Weapon with their claws. The Nerubian's claws do 1d4 + Strength modifier for damage. * Nerubian are proficient with all simple weapons, with light armor, bucklers and light shields. * +2 Natural Armor: a Nerubian’s chitinous exoskeleton is tough and resistant to blows. * Spider Empathy (Ex): Nerubian can communicate and empathize with spiders and spider-like animals and vermin. This gives them a +4 racial bonus on checks when influencing the creature's attitude and allows the communication of simple concepts and (if the creature is friendly) commands, such as «stop», «attack», «friend», «stay here» and other. * Iceborn: Nerubian get a +2 racial bonus on Fortitude checks against cold environments. Unfortunately, Nerubian do not do well in the worm place, and take a -2 on Fortitude checks in a hot environment. * Icemind: Nerubian have a disciplined logical mind. They have Immunity to sleep spells, control mind spells, charm spells and similar magic effects. * Artropode anatomy: Like all spider, Nerubian breathe not by means of their mouths, but through eight spicules in their thorax, four on either side of the body, though they speak by vibrating their version of vocal cords in their necks. A Nerubian will drown if standing in water of even chest height. Their clothing is designed to accommodate this, but it makes tailoring armor extremely difficult. Nerubian can use only special armor created for their race. The cost of creation is doubled compared to the cost of making an ordinary armor, and the time to craft it is tripled. Nerubians almost never wear armor heavier than light. * Octanocular (Ex): Their eight eyes give Nerubian a +2 to Search and Spot checks. A Nerubian has a +8 racial bonus on Climb checks and can always choose to take 10 on Climb checks, even if rushed or threatened. * Automatic Languages: Common, Nerubian * Bonus Languages: Any * Favored Class: Psion * Level Adjustment: +1 * Effective Character Level: 3 Racial Feats Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race